Inhale, Exhale
by thesimplyuninspired
Summary: Heart and mind can rarely, if ever, agree on love. So... just concentrate on breathing. RaiKim Oneshot


Inhale, Exhale

_Calistar Heir_

**_Summary:_** Heart and mind can rarely, if ever, agree on love. But it's not particularly helpful for them to argue while you're trying to admit your feelings to the boy you like. So... just concentrate on breathing. RaiKim Oneshot

**Disclaimer:** Haruki: Raimundo, Kimiko, and _Xiaolin Showdown_ don't belong to Calistar Heir. Really.

A/N: This is probably the weirdest fanfic I've ever written. I really have no idea where it came from. It just... came into being!

Haruki: ...She doesn't really know how to explain it.

Yeah, that's not pointing out the obvious or anything. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

There... 

He's coming towards you.

_Inhale. Exhale._

Step by cautious step, he comes forward, uncertain, shy. It gives him a strangely cute look you never noticed before. But you don't change expression; if he's coming, let him come of his own accord. Don't encourage him. ..._Don't let on._

You shouldn't care about the way his brown hair flashes gold in the sun...

_Inhale. Exhale._

You shouldn't notice the unique sparkle in his emerald eyes...

_Inhale. Exhale._

You shouldn't allow your breath to speed up unnoticeably when he grins...

_Inhale. Exhale._

...But you do.

By Dashi, you do.

_Inhale. Exhale._

You do know that he's going to break you.

'_I don't care.'_

You do know that he's going to reject you when he gets what he wants.

'_I don't care.'_

You do know that he doesn't care for you the way you care for him.

'_...I don't care.'_

You should.

'_But I don't.'_

That's foolish.

'_Maybe...'_

That's idiotic.

'_Perhaps...'_

It's downright brainless.

'_...That's love for you.'_

...He could reach out to you now...

_Inhale. Exhale._

"Raimundo." Good; voice is normal.

"What's up, Kimi?" It's his accent, isn't it?

'_Possibly...'_

"Anything you want to talk to me about?" And there's that stupid grin again.

'_It's already established that you don't like it.'_

"Raimundo; I've got a lot to say, and I don't want you to speak until I'm finished. Got it?"

He's looking confused. Great Dashi's Ghost, the boy's confused by two sentences! At least he's nodding; that alone gives him bonus points. But still, 90 percent of the time, he's as... how did Clay put it? 'Dull as a sack of hammers'? That's it.

'_He has his clever moments, and a fair few more than ten percent, y'know.'_

"We've known each other for over two years, right? In our profession-" Good grief, she had to go and use the word 'profession'. "-that's a pretty long time to know each other." ...Okay, it is, but so what? You could just develop a strong friendship-

'_Will you shut up? I'm trying to listen.'_

"Yeah... so?" He still looks confused. You'd think he'd've caught on by now-

'_Shh!'_

"W-well-" For goodness' sake, don't stutter!

_Inhale. Exhale._

"Well, y'see, Rai – there's – something I – really want to tell you."

Here it comes...

'_No need to sound so enthusiastic.'_

Ooh, you get sarcastic, now?

'_Shut up! She's gonna tell him!'_

Yay.

'_SHH!'_

_Inhale. Exhale._

"...Kimi...?" Oh, fine, he's a heck of a lot more agreeable when he looks concerned-

'_Don't make me come up there!'_

_Inhale. Exhale._

"I... just want to say..."

'_...'_

_Inhale. Exhale._

_Inhale. Exhale._

"I wanted to say – for a while now I've really, really liked you. A lot."

_Inhale. Exhale._

_Inhale. Exhale._

_Inhale. Exhale._

...He hasn't said anything.

'_Shut up.'_

Look at him: he's dumbfounded.

'_Shut up!'_

Blank as a sheet of paper. I doubt the words even came out legibly to him-

'_Will you just shut up?'_

Ooh; touchy. Guess it really hurts, doesn't it?

"...Oh."

"Kimi..."

"No, no, it's fine, I understand."

_Inhale..._

What did I tell you? Go on, admit it: I was right.

'_...'_

"Wait – Kimiko..."

But did you listen to me? Noo...

'_...'_

_Exhale._

That's right, walk away, Kimiko. No need to embarrass yourself further. Oh, wait, he's grabbing your arm; like that's gonna help. You're already – WHAT!

'_AHA!'_

_Inhale; drink him in._

Wait – this can't – I mean-

'_What's the matter? Can't handle being proven wrong?'_

_Exhale; give yourself to him._

But – he – wasn't supposed to _kiss_ her! What's going on!

'_I'd tell you, but it's complicated...'_

"..._Oh_..."

"Yeah..."

"So you...?"

"...Yeah..."

"But..."

"I dream about a lot more than soccer, Kimi."

I don't believe this.

'_Of course you don't.'_

This is... this is so...

'_Illogical?'_

...Yeah...

'_Well of course it is. It's love.'_

Walking away... hand in hand? For crying out loud... I just... I don't... I don't understand.

'_Of course you don't understand; you're not supposed to. Love isn't of the mind, it's of the heart; my job.'_

No need to sound so smug...

'_I can't help it; I'm racing the wind and flying above the clouds.'_

...So am I.

'_Really?'_

Really. And – it's not that bad.

'_No; it's not.'_

_Inhale. Exhale._

**

* * *

**

**Sorry that it's so... weird. But I told you, it just came into being; I really, truly don't know how I came to writing it up.**

**Anyway; please review. Constructive criticism is welcome; NO FLAMES.**


End file.
